Fireworks do explode
by PSsisndjifmdks
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up five years ago and now, she's being dragged by her mom into the ski resort where they went. Now, Taylor and Chad is up to a plan where they have to get then back together. Will they reunite? RATED T for mild language.


**Fireworks do explodes**

Why do I have to be here again? Oh, never mind.

My mom just dragged me into this ski resort though she know I hate being in this resort. It makes me remember everything. That December 31st, five years ago when me and my first boyfriend met in here. It was the best thing that has ever happened in my entire life. But he ditched me for some slut that was known for what's she's doing in the mattress. _Sex_.

"Come on, Gabi, you'll love it here." Mom said and I returned her a death glare.

"How would I love it here when it was the first place that my life started to get miserable?" I asked and turned around with my arms crossed over my chest. Mom wrapped her arms around my chest and I couldn't help but watch the people skiing out of the building.

"Just give it a try, maybe you'll thank me someday for this." She said and landed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Fine," I retorted as I face her was my face like very disappointed, "But don't do things that I might get mad." I said and pulled our luggage for the bellboy to lift.

Upon arriving in our room, I found myself sitting in the couch with a book in my hand. I was curled up in the couch and began reading. Though I was reading, I still couldn't understand a word. Soon, someone pulled up my book and I looked at the dark haired and skinned woman standing in front of me. "Taylor, what the hell are you doing in here?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm on a vacation in here and your mom told me that you two were here. So, I decided to come by and say hello to you." Taylor explained but I sensed she's not telling the truth.

"Are you on a plan with my mom?" I asked and she instantly shook her head, "Fine. Will you give me my book?"

"Enough reading, Gabriella." She snarled, "It's New Year's Eve."

"I don't care." I snapped and tried to stole her my book.

"There is a party downstairs. Come on, I want you to come." Taylor said as she tried to pull my hand. I was still curled up like a ball in the seat while she was pulling me.

"No." I protested and she let go of my hand. She went over to my luggage and opened it. I was curious what she's going to do with my clothes and she pulled up a pants and a top with matching shoes. "You'll come with me, whether you like it or not." She said.

* * *

Now, Taylor was practically dragging me into a large room with a crowd dancing in the middle.

It was the party, I suppose. I just hope Taylor wouldn't do something crazy. "Just wait in here." Then, she walked away. With my eyes following her, she wrapped her arms around with a guy and he turned around. My eyes widened when I realized it was Chad, the best friend of my ex-boyfriend and the boyfriend of my best friend.

Then, Taylor and Chad walked towards me with their hands intertwined. I rose from my seat and put my hands on my hips, "What is this all about?" I asked and Taylor smiled at me.

"We were together when we came here." Taylor said.

"We all know that if Chad comes-" Then, I fell silent. Wherever Chad is, my ex-boyfriend is there too. Means... "Troy Bolton is here?" I screamed and Taylor closed my mouth for me to shut up.

"You're setting me up, aren't you?" I asked and they shared similar glances, "Oh, Taylor, you are the most annoying person that I ever met." I said and rolled my eyes at her.

"Gabriella-" She started but I already disappeared from her sight.

I walked into the deserted hallways of the hotel with Taylor is still trying to call me but I'm just ignoring her. "Please, Gabriella, just at least talk to him."

"Not a word!" I yelled back as I reach for the doorknob, she blocked herself for the door.

"I'm not letting you in, not until you figure things out." Taylor said.

"What else do I have to figure out? He cheated and ditched me for some slut, Taylor." I snapped and looked at her uneasily, "Just try, Gabriella. I know you love him and he loves you back."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I am tired of you, crying all six months." She answered.

"He was never worth my tears." I said and a single drop of tear fell from my eyes.

"Yes, he is. He has been ignoring, practically everyone at school because when he realized Sharpay never really deserve him, he started hating himself." Taylor asked, "Just try, Gabriella. I know you want to make things clear."

* * *

Taylor brought me back into the party and people were just starting to get crazy.

She and Chad were at the crowd, dancing crazily with some drinks in their hands. They were dancing sexily in the party with everyone. While me, sitting in the counter alone with a drink in my hand and some guy I don't even know, sitting next to me.

From a distance, I don't believe what I am practically seeing. Troy Bolton with his slut slash girlfriend and her wearing short skirt and a midriff top. I can read her saying that she's cold. God, why did she wore something short in a winter weather like this? Oh please, of course it's cold.

Then, that slut girlfriend of him pulled him into the dance floor and began dancing with him when she secretly saw me. She just gave me a light wink and made me jealous because of him pulling her close. Then, Sharpay turned into him and give his lips a light kiss. His body language was telling me that he doesn't eve like her.

I turned into the guy checking me out. He was giving me a sexy wink and I instantly pulled him into the dance floor. "Hey, you're eager now." He said and I smiled at him seductively.

We began dancing crazily and sexily into the floor exactly beside my ex, Troy Bolton and his slutty girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. "What's your name?" I whispered and he formed a little smile on his lips.

"Justin." He answered, "You?"

"Gabriella." I answered. As I grind my hips, I moved closer to Troy and bump him on purpose and he nearly fell into the floor.

"What the fu-" He stopped when I smiled evilly on him, "Gabriella?" He asked and Sharpay pulled his face to look at her.

"Nice to see you, Bolton." I sneered and turned back into my partner, "See you're enjoying dancing with your girlfriend." He looked at me with pleading eyes but I just ignored him. "Do you wanna go somewhere-" I said and moved closer to his ears, "alone?" I asked and he smiled at me seductively. I pulled him away from crowd and into somewhere...isolated.

* * *

He pushed me unto the wall with his lips across my neck. His hands traveling from my waist down to my ass. He kept and squeezing it as I let out a soft moan. I was like in ecstasy. His touch was as hot as flame that was forming inside of me.

We were still in the empty hallways, on our way to his room. He lifted my left leg up and pushed me unto the other wall. I grunted when my back landed into the wall and he continued sucking neck. He still doesn't get my sensitive spot but I like him already.

But he stopped kissing my neck when he fell into the floor. I was watching him punch someone familiar to me. God, this is Troy Bolton punching my date. What the fuck is his problem? I pushed him away as I stare at Justin's bleeding lip. "Troy, what the hell his your problem?" I asked and he didn't answered instead gritted his teeth in anger.

"I don't know what was with you but you are freaking insane!" Justin yelled at him. Troy still didn't answered, "You know, I'm outta here." Justin said and went out. I looked over at Troy and huffed.

"Look what you did." I pointed as Justin walked away. I got up and hit him with my fist but he tried to calm me down, "Because of your big ego, my date walked away. We are in the middle of something, you jerk!" I sneered and he just looked at me pleadingly.

"Now, you're being a slut!" He yelled and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked and he let go of me, "Did you just called me-"

"Yes, I did because you are." He snarled, "Are you just doing this to make me jealous or just trying to make me realize everything I have done wrong?" I didn't answered. Why does he have to make things complicated as it shouldn't really be?

I turned around and walked away in disappointment. My heart was pacing for the moment that I can sense him staring back at me. "Are you a coward, Gabriella?" He asked and I stopped. I turned to him as my feet slowly pace close to him.

"You cheated and ditched me for some slut." I told him, with my index finger pointing at him.

"Yeah and I totally hated myself for that." He chuckled lightly.

"Then, why did you being that bitch here in this resort and flirt with her in front of me?" I asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't suppose to bring her but she followed me in here. Do I have a choice?" He explained.

"God, Troy, you are ridiculous!" I groaned and shut my eyes off, "What did you see in that bitch that you don't see in me?"

"Nothing..." He answered calmly with his head down.

"Then, why did you choose that bitch, Troy?" I asked annoyingly, "We were great that time and we were like the best couple in our school and you ditched me for some... pink obsessed woman?"

"I don't even know why..." He answered and I turned around before walking away. My heart wasn't still relieved from the pain I am feeling and the anger growing inside me. He is so ridiculous! We are supposedly going on five years now and why does he have to cheat on me? Why does he have to ditch me for that bitch?

I know I'm always better than her. I get high grades and I am the captain of Scholastic's decathlon in our school. Troy said I was innocent and perfect than any girls he dated but why does he have to choose a girl with grades like D or even F, obsessed with pink, and better known for sex. Sharpay Evans is a girl whom everyone knows the woman who never turn down sex.

"I just love you, Gabriella." He yelled and I stopped walking. My heart stopped beating for the moment and my mind wouldn't even think properly. Tears just fell from my eyes and I couldn't even stop thinking how much pain he gave me. "Why?" I asked.

Then, he appeared in front of me. "Because you're innocent and amazing. You're the most perfect girl I have ever laid my eyes on, Gabriella, I just... _forgot_." He explained and tears continued falling, "Please, baby, forgive me. I'll never hurt you ever again."

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked and wiped the last tear that has fallen from my eyes, "What about her?"

"I broke up with her when you went away with that guy you met in the party." He explained and my eyes were tired of crying but I couldn't help it. My heart just doesn't know if I'm hurt and whatever. I just know I'm jealous... that why does he have to ditch a perfect girl like me-like what he said-to some bitch?

"Come on, Gabriella." He pleaded, "It's the night we first met. The night we first together saw the fireworks explode in the sky. Those smiles couldn't be faded away from our lips and it was the best night of my life. The night I first met you and the second thing would be the day I saw you at East high, in my homeroom, checking out your phone." He explained, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and he hugged me tightly. I continued sobbing in his shoulder as his arms kept wrapped around me. Why do I always melt within his touch, his kiss or even just a simple hug? He has something I couldn't regret for the rest of my life and I don't know what it is.

He leaned down and his lips touched mine softly. He cupped my cheeks and pulled me up closer when his hands now traveled down to my waist. I jumped into his with my legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed me unto the wall. His kiss was really intense and his trailed kisses in my neck. He began sucking my neck and I turned my head sideways for him to be comfortable.

I opened my eyes and a gasp let out my mouth when I saw someone watching us. I immediately pushed him away and he looked at me like I'm going insane. I couldn't take my eyes off of the kid watching us make out in the hallway. She has an ice cream cone in her hand and the ice cream fell into the floor, ruining it. Troy couldn't but feel embarrassed at us and he smiled behind me.

He lightly punches the wall and turned to me, chuckling lightly. I knelt in front of the girl who was mortified at what she just saw. "What's you name, sweetie?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Jenny." The girl answered and I smiled.

"Will you keep it a secret for me, please?" I asked and her face turned something like pale.

"Of course," The kid said and run away. I turned to Troy who couldn't help but laugh at our stupidity, "Come on, Troy. It's just a kid..." I said and he grabbed my hand as we ran into the hallways, laughing in excitement.

"Yeah, an innocent kid." He mocked and I smack his head lightly, "You hanged me in there and I am relieved yet!" He said and I laughed at him.

"Maybe later." I answered and give him a soft kiss in his lips. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me.

I just hope he'll never hurt me again. I just hope... Yes, fireworks do explode. Like my heart, nearly exploding in anxiousness and anger. But he love me and I love him back.

* * *

**For Krizline...**

_A/N: **Happy New Year, Everyone!** I know this is kinda creepy and thanks for reviewing in the my Christmas tribute. I love all of my readers and I hope you like this story. This story is just a **sudden one-shot** because I've written this on **December 31st**, **the New Year's Eve**. So, I hope you like it and for the typo-grammatical errors, I am very sorry about it._


End file.
